Description: The COH proposes in this planning grant application the development of the CRIIS, the Clinical Research Integrated Information System. CRIIS will link databases and information files from the patient medical record, clinical trials data management system, basic science laboratories, library information services, financial offices, and the research administration information system. Installation of an electronic medical record system is well underway at COH using the Open Architecture Clinical Data Repository technology from OACIS Healthcare Systems. The new grant proposal does well to address the technical and non- technical issues surrounding development of CRIIS. The specific objectives as described in the grant are to: 1. Establish and organize the human resources needed; with attention to the organizational structure needed for success including development of appropriate teams and committees for organizational decision making and change (the Information Planning Management Committee, IAIMS Planning Committee, Task Teams); 2. Implementation of a comprehensive strategic planning process for the full integration of all information resources required to support patient care, education, and research; 3. Continue to develop the technological resources required for the implementation of CRIIS with attention to connectivity, back up and archive; 4. Develop and implement an evaluation process of the strategic planning process; 5. Create an environmental forecast for CRIIS for the next 5-7 years with an assessment of each application area, future changes in healthcare delivery, and future information needs; 6. Plan for the extension of the CRIIS planning and implementation across the COHON and through join projects with the National Comprehensive Cancer Network (NCCN).